Episode 10
The tenth episode of the ''Oresuki'' anime adaptation. Summary At school, Joro is walking down the hall one morning when someone grabs his arm and pulls him into the science lab. (roll intro) The person who grabbed him is Tampopo. Joro recognizes her and she does a flashy introduction for herself, calling herself a super idol. Joro wants to leave but Tampopo pulls him over, and Joro is shocked to find the bench in the science lab. Joro is already used to this scenario and is practically unfazed until she makes her request for him to help make Pansy and Sun a couple. Joro tries to refuse but Tampopo continues, explaining that it all started at last year's regional baseball tournament. She says she was spectating from the stands behind third base and cheering for Nishikizuta High School. She wanted to tell Sun she was going to become the new baseball team manager, but she saw him at the south exit with a pretty girl and made the assumption that the two had fallen in love. She says it is now her goal to help bring the two together. Then, at the Kabuten dance, Tampopo realized that the pretty girl she saw was actually Pansy. She says if Sun has a girlfriend then his baseball performance will get better, and then she will gain popularity. She starts drooling at the thought of becoming an international idol and gaining fans, whom she calls 'Wata Guests'. Joro agrees to help her after she bribes him with raunchy photos of herself. Asunaro interrupts them as they are about to think of a plan. Joro asks why she is here and she says she saw him get dragged into the science lab, so she crawled in through the window. Asunaro offers to feature Tampopo in an article in the school newspaper, and Tampopo welcomes her into their plan. Asunaro's motive is that if Pansy gets a boyfriend then Joro will become available. Later, in the library, Cosmos, Joro, Pansy, Sun, Himawari and Tsubaki are eating together. Tsubaki had brought cutlet skewers and Pansy had brought cookies. They encourage Himawari for next year's tennis tournament. Joro remembers Tampopo's plan where he is supposed to confirm their feelings for each other during lunch. Joro thinks about it as Sun compliments Pansy's cookies. Cosmos sighs and Joro asks her what's wrong. The door slides open and Asunaro enters. Asunaro and Cosmos put their trouble from the Kabuten dance behind them. Asunaro says she needs to speak to Joro and drags him away from the table, as per the plan. Joro thanks her for how well she did her part and Asunaro snuggles him, saying she won't give up on him even if she has no chance. The other girls look at them jealously. After class, Joro is relieved when he reads a message from Tampopo saying she can't meet him since she is busy with Baseball Club. Suddenly Sasanqua comes up with two amusement park tickets behind her back and tries to ask him on a date, but gets too nervous and leaves after telling him to work hard at his job. The Charismatic Group reassure and encourage her. Joro wonders how she knew he was working that day and shudders. Next day, Tampopo, Joro and Asunaro gather in the science lab to discuss their plan. For the next part of her plan she tells Joro to act as a romantic rival for Sun. Joro approaches Pansy while wearing an earpiece that Tampopo is using to give him instructions. Joro fails to act natural. Cosmos, Himawari and Tsubaki arrive. The four girls had planned to do something together. Four male students are standing at the bottom of the stairs admiring the girls. They mistake Tampopo's name as Chinpopo (chinpo means penis). Tampopo is furious. Joro, Asunaro and Tampopo regroup in the science lab and Tampopo rages at how the male students had mistaken her name. Joro calms her down and says that he has a plan of his own. Joro says he will confess to Pansy as part of his role as the romantic rival. Behind the school, Joro and Tampopo prepare to start their plan. Tampopo is excited, but Joro suggests stopping their farce. Joro reveals that he never intended to actually help Tampopo. He reveals that he knew Tampopo had been lying about her objective the whole time. Joro recalls how she had told him at the baseball tournament that she was cheering for Nishikizuta High School from the stands behind third base. Joro says that Nishikizuta's section of the stands was behind first base, and Tampopo had actually been cheering for Toshobu High School. Asunaro arrives and reveals information she had gathered from the first-years. Tampopo had caught a cold on the day of Toshobu High School's entrance exam and failed, so she joined Nishikizuta High School instead. Joro determines that Tampopo's true objective wasn't to get Sun a girlfriend, but to get Pansy a boyfriend. He reveals that Pansy is Tampopo's former senior from middle school, which is how Tampopo knew about Pansy's true appearance. Pansy tells Tampopo that she loves Joro. Joro asks Tampopo why she lied to get Pansy a boyfriend. Tampopo runs away without answering. Pansy tells Joro to leave it at that, since Tampopo was keeping it secret out of kindness. Pansy reveals that she had been bullied in middle school and was pushed into getting a boyfriend. Joro asks what Tampopo's scheme was all about, but Pansy doesn't answer. Pansy gets close to Joro and thanks him. Asunaro splits them apart. Joro thanks Asunaro for helping him with his plan. Pansy tells Asunaro that Joro prefers a kind girl like herself over a useful girl like Asunaro. Joro tries to escape as Asunaro stares Pansy down. Pansy stops him, revealing she had taken the photo of Tampopo from his breast pocket and replaced it with a photo of herself. Joro keeps the photo. Meanwhile, Cosmos pleads with a teacher but is denied. The teacher tells her from this term onward, the school library will be closed, as per a decision from a faculty meeting. Characters in Order of Appearance * Amatsuyu Kisaragi * Kimie Kamata * Taiyo Oga (flashback) * Sumireko Sanshokuin (flashback) * Hina Hanetachi * Aoi Hinata * Chiharu Yoki * Sakura Akino * Sumireko Sanshokuin * Taiyo Oga * Unnamed Male Students * Teacher